125287-hi-there-ho-there
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah I was pretty active on the forums. If I do come back now expect to see a lot more of me! Probably will drop the Lopp charades though. Wasn't meant to last as long as it did lol. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Feels good to be back too! Only reason I left was due to quiet servers and not knowing if I could afford credd. Since both worries seem to be negligible now I see no reason to get back into Nexus! I have a lot of question to ask to help get me up-to-date on things, but I'll save that for another thread. | |} ---- No need to do another thread. Just ask your questions and we will answer. :) | |} ---- hm... okay! 1) what do a lot of the short-hands mean? what's x/9, wt, etc? It'd be a lot easier for me to hop into things if I knew what I was hopping into haha. 2) Where do you get the final mount speed upgrade or the higher tier gathering tools? 3) If I purchased a different sky, music, and landscape, then decide to change, will I still need to buy it all again if I want to revert? or is that gone now? 4) Are gathering circles still a thing? I really liked being able to just hop around houses gathering to my heart's content. That's all I can think of atm, but I'm sure I have more. Edit: thought of another: When crafting my gear, is it better to focus on the stat itself, or it's byproduct? e.g should I stat out grit, or base health? | |} ---- ---- 1. There are so many 'short-hands' that I will need to make a list for you. Better if you ask when you see them in-game. DS = Data Scape, GA = Genetic Archives, both are level 50 raids. The numbers after them are how many bosses that person, or guild, has done/how many bosses are in the raid, IE: 6/9. WB = World Boss or Welcome Back :) 2. Mount speed upgrades can be purchased at a mount vendor. Higher tier gathering tools can be bought from the crafting vendors found near the crafting tables. Specific locations may vary depending on where you are located. IE: Thayd or Illium. 3. As of drop 4, the last major patch a couple months ago, you no longer have to repay for most upgrades on your house plot; sky, music, and landscape you don't pay again for. 4. Yes, gathering circles are still a thing. Just ask in housing zone chat. Edit: to answer the edit question :P As for crafting gear, I really don't know. I do Architect. If I need something I just ask my guildmates to make me something with my main stats on it. How they do it, I really don't know. (Hopefully, someone who does gear crafting can answer for you.) | |} ---- ---- ---- Yay! Vulpixy is back! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ----